


When I'm With You

by Fearlesskiki



Series: My Little Soulmate [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco reminisces the times spent with his soulmate.</p><p>*Chinese translation in 2nd chapter 中文版在第二章*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dimou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimou/gifts).



> To my fans/readers,  
> It's almost a year since I got an account and started to write a story from my little imagination. I've never thought writing could become one of my hobbies because I'm not much into reading. I have to admit that writing is a great way to express feelings and get away from our daily boring life. I'm actually surprised that I'm still doing this and it's because of you all. I've received so many love from this community it's unbelievable. Whether it is in the form of kudos, comments, messages, subscriptions or bookmarks, they all mean the world to me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If it wasn't the encouragement that you all give to me I've probably given up a long time ago. Since this piece is inspired by Ellie Goulding's song 'Army' which she wrote for her best friend and fans, I think it's fitting for this dedication.  
> P/S: We've reached the 500 kudos mark! \○/
> 
>  
> 
> To Dimou,  
> When I first heard this song from the Victoria Secret fashion show, immediately there are two people in my mind. One is my best friend and the other one is you. I don't know why, you just seem to fit the song like a glove :D especially in the lines of:
> 
> "You never let me give up"  
> \- You were there to give me encouragement when I have doubts about myself and tell me that I'm doing fine.
> 
> "I'm a child"  
> \- I'm always the childish one that craves for attention even though I'm the older one between the two. I have no idea how you tolerate with this "child" :D which by the way fits perfectly with Marco and Mario's relationship :D
> 
> "But yet you understand"  
> We come from a very different background and culture but somehow we constantly we found ourselves on the same page like we've known each other for a very long period.
> 
> "You never even judged me, Matter of fact, I always thought you were too cool for me"  
> \- I started out as your fan and I find your writing and personality really cool. I was ecstatic when you accepted me as your friend :D I'm still ecstatic that you're still my friend :D You never judged me for who I am and I'm so thankful for that :)
> 
> "Dark times, you could always find the bright side"  
> \- You always find a subtle way to say things even when times are rough. Always optimistic, and I admire people like that =)
> 
> "How you cringe when you sing out of tune"  
> \- You're not afraid to make fun of yourself and it's comfortable to be your friend :D
> 
> "When I'm with you, I'm standing with an army" =)  
> 

Marco sighs as soon as he reaches his apartment. He feels flustered after his team was beaten by Bayer Leverkusen this evening. He is disappointed in himself for not able to convert his chances into goals during the 2nd half. The Dortmund player drops his body to the coach and shuts his eyes. He wonders how the game would be if Mario was there. Maybe they could win the game.

 

He feels a mild shock from the vibration of his phone. The young footballer takes his phone out and looks at the screen. There's an Instagram notification. He grins because it is an Instagram tag from his soulmate, Mario. He opens the application and there is a selfie of Mario and himself took from a bus ride they had previously with a caption ' _best bro ever @marcinho11 #nevergiveup #partofmario'_  . Marco's mood is instantly lifted up after reading that post. Mario never fails to put a smile on his face. The young guy is Marco's sunshine. Mario could light up a room effortlessly with his innocent smile. He has a certain charm that makes Marco feel so warm, fuzzy and lovable. Mario's smile is so infectious that it instantly put a smile on Marco. The little guy managed to put on a smile no matter how rough the day went and Marco never figures out how his buddy could do that. 

 

However, that picture also reminds Marco that he misses his Sunny.

 

Marco misses Mario's soft blond hair, the scruffy facial hair, those chubby cheeks, and most importantly his sunshine smile. Marco also misses the times of them sharing desserts. Marco never orders desserts but he always steals Mario's. He misses the times Mario bakes banana cakes. He would dive into it as soon as it is ready to eat. Sometimes he would mess up the kitchen just to piss Mario off. He likes to see Mario's angry face. It reminds him of Angry Birds. And he knows that Mario will forgive him after 2 minutes so it's all good. He also remembers the times of huge thunderstorms where Mario would creep into his bed to cuddle him. The little guy claims that he is still afraid of thunderstorms that Marco knows it isn't true. He knows that his Sunny just needs some comfort from the loneliness. And Marco enjoys Mario's companion too. He secretly wants Mario to stay with him so that he could sing Mario to sleep and watch his buddy snoozing.

 

Marco hasn't seen Mario for two weeks already. Mario got an ACL from the Borussia Mönchengladbach game and he is now in the rehabilitation process. Marco is still mad at the player that injured Mario although he knows that blaming on others wouldn't make Mario better. But still, he hates watching Mario suffers and he feels useless for not being able to heal his buddy. The only thing he could do for now is to pray for his buddy's speedy recovery.

 

He is forever thankful that Mario's parents welcomed him to their home 15 years ago. They have been treating him like a son since the very 1st day. The Götze family isn't a rich family, but they gave him the best in everything. Marco couldn't imagine what life would be if he has remained an orphan. Growing up with Mario is Marco's biggest blessing. Mario was there when his ex-girlfriend breaks up with him. Mario was there when he had a meltdown for not making into the junior team. Mario was there to lend a shoulder for him to cry on, providing him tissues to wipe the tears, the one that hands him some alcohol to ease the pain. Mario was also the one that accompanies him to sing Justin Bieber songs at the top of their lungs at the alley in the middle of the night. They don't care what people think about them. They wouldn't care if they get splashed by the residents. When Marco caused a fight in school, Mario was the one that bailed him out from the principal's office, and even kept it a secret from Mr. and Mrs. Götze. Even if the whole world turns away from Marco, Mario will still remain by his side supporting him all the way. It makes Marco wonder what will he be without Mario.

  

During school days, Marco and Mario would immerse in their own world, dreaming about being big in the football world. The two young chaps would spend all their free time practicing football. While the other boys spend their time playing video games, they would work out different skills, tactics and techniques to become a better player. And they blossomed throughout the years. All the hard work are paid when they were chosen for Borussia Dortmund's 1st team and the Germany National Football Team. The future of their country and their local team now fall into their backs.

 

Mario understands him like his own anatomy. They could complete each other's sentences, react the same way and figured out each others' minds with just a glance. And it shows on the pitch when Mario could make a pass to Marco like a natural instinct. It gives them an advantage as opponents have no idea of their plans. Despite that, Marco had troubles opening up his sexuality to Mario. He was worried about that Mario would freak out and leave him. But somehow Mario didn't. His buddy understands him and gives him all the support he needs. And after two weeks, Mario confesses that he's gay too.

 

"Marco! Marco!"

 

Marco's thoughts are interrupted by a voice. He is shocked by it. He turns around and his eyes become wide as he is surprised to see Mario at his apartment. He utters, "Mario? How did-"

 

"You didn't lock your door again, silly," Mario replies with a smile.

 

"But-" Marco utters.

 

"I saw the game. It's okay. Sometimes things just don't go your way. But most importantly you have done your best." Mario interrupted him. He walks forward and pulls Marco to a hug, cuddling him immensely before moving away. He looks at Marco's eyes and he could see Marco still hasn't felt better.

 

"What's wrong?" Mario asks.

 

"Nothing." Marco brushes him off.

 

"Tell me," Mario says. He could tell there is something bothering his friend. He looks more closely to Marco's eyes, encouraging his buddy to confess.

 

Marco closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His heartbeat rises rapidly. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at Mario, with tears forming up in his eyes. He utters, "I miss you."

 

Mario gives a light squeeze to Marco's arm, looking at Marco with stern eyes, ensuring him that everything is okay. He replies, "I know, Marco. I know. I miss you too."


	2. 当我与你在一起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chinese translation of the story)
> 
> 马可回想与知己马里奥的喜怒哀乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的读者们,
> 
> 一年前, 我从那一点点的想象力在这里开始写了一篇小说。我从来没想过写小说会成为一个爱好, 因为本人对阅读没什么兴趣。我不得不承认, 写短篇不但可以表达感情, 还可以逃离现实。我也很惊讶自己可以撑到现在。其实这是因为有你们。我在这网站得到不少的爱。无论是称赞, 评论, 留言, 我都很感激。真的感谢你们! 如果没有你们, 我早就放弃了。由于这篇小说是从艾丽.高登的一首歌 '军' 得到灵感, 我就把它送给所有的读者和粉丝。(我觉得非常配! 因为艾丽把她的歌送给她的知己和粉丝。)
> 
> 这是为我的一周年而写的! 我们到达524个赞了! \○/
> 
> \- 琪琪

马可一到达自己的公寓就唉声叹气。球队被打败后, 无论在心理或物理上他都觉得很疲累。他对自己的表现感到十分失望, 尤其是下半场的的时候, 有几次机会都无法转化为进球。马可躺在沙发上, 把眼睛闭上。他在想如果马里奥在场的话, 或许他们会赢。

 

当这年轻球员感觉到手提电话震动, 他就从口袋把电话拿出来。在荧幕上, 可看到是从马里奥的 Instagram 通知。当马可打开那张图片, 脸上马上出现一片笑容。那是他和马里奥之前在巴士的自拍照。照片上还写着 "最好兄弟" @marcinho11 #永不放弃 #马里奥的生活。那一张照片就把马可的心情变好了。马里奥是马可的阳光。 马里奥总是有办法斗人开心。他那灿烂和暖和的笑容可以照亮周围的环境。马里奥一笑就可以把马可挂上一个笑容。无论在任何情况下, 那小阳光都能笑。马可也想不出为什么他能办到。

 

不过, 这张照片也令马可想起他是多么的想念马里奥。

 

马可想念他那暖绵绵的金发, 粗糙的胡子, 肥嘟嘟的脸颊, 最重要还是那阳光般的灿烂笑容。他回想他们一起分享甜点的时光。马可从来都不叫甜点。他都是偷马里奥的。他想念马里奥亲自做的爱心香蕉蛋糕。每次一烤完他都迫不及待的吃。有时候, 马可会故意捣乱厨房来激怒马里奥就是为了看马里奥生气的样貌。他觉得马里奥生气的样貌很像愤怒的小鸟'。他也知道马里奥不到两分钟就会原谅他, 所以一切都和好如初。他也回想到打雷的时候, 马里奥都会跑到他的床上紧紧的拥抱他。那小家伙说他还是害怕打雷。但马可知道马里奥早就不怕雷雨了。那家伙应该是讨厌寂寞而已。不过马可觉得有马里奥陪伴也不错。他心中也想马里奥在身边。因为这样, 他可以唱歌哄马里奥睡, 偷偷的看马里奥入睡。

 

自从马里奥在比赛中受伤后, 马可就没见过马里奥了。隔离那天已有两个星期了。马里奥应该是在康复治疗当中。马可依然讨厌那绊倒马里奥的球员。虽然指责别人也不会使马里奥康复, 不过看到自己的知己受苦, 难免心里会觉得心酸。他觉得自己很无助, 因为帮不到马里奥康复。现在他只能为他的好友祈祷, 希望马里奥能早日康复。

 

他永远都会感激十五年前马里奥的父母把他带进他们的家。从第一天, 他们就把马可当作自己孩子般。虽然他们家不是什么百万富翁, 但他们都会把所有最好的给马可与马里奥。如果不是他们, 马可不能想像自己在孤儿院长大的样貌。能和马里奥一起成长是马可最大的幸福。在他失恋的时候, 当他考不进青年队的时候, 马里奥都在他身边安慰他。 马里奥会借个肩膀来哭泣, 拿卫生纸来擦干眼泪, 并给他啤酒来缓解心中的痛苦。他也会陪伴马可在深夜的小巷上唱贾斯汀·比伯的歌曲直到喉咙沙哑。他们不在乎别人怎么想他们。他们也不理会被附近的居民们普水。他还记得自己在学校与同学打架, 马里奥把他从校长办公室保释出来，甚至把事情隐瞒爸妈。即使全世界离开马可, 马里奥依然会在他身边支持他。如果没有马里奥的话, 马可也不知道他会真么办。

 

在读书时代, 马可和马里奥都会活在自己的世界里, 梦想成为专业足球员。这两位年轻人会把所有空闲时间来练习足球。当别的孩子把时间花在电子游戏上, 他们就会利用那些时间来研究足球技术与战略来进步自己。岁月累积, 他们越进步。当两人被多特蒙德1队和德国国家足球队选择了, 所有的辛苦都值得。现在国家足球和多特蒙德队的未来就落入他们的身上。

 

马里奥就像他自己的肚子里的小虫一样, 可以完全明白他的想法。他们可以完成对方的句子，做出同样的反应，妙一眼就能想出对方的意思。简直是心有灵犀。所以在球场上，马里奥可以很自然的做一个传球给马可。这给了他们一个优势，因为对手不知道他们的计划与想法。尽管如此，当马可意识自己是同性恋时, 他依然不敢对马里奥坦白说出自己的性取向。他担心马里奥会被此事吓坏了，并离开他。但不知何故，当马里奥知道真相时, 他并没有离开他。而且还能理解他，给他所需要的支持。两个星期后，马里奥还坦承自己是同性恋。

 

"马可! 马可!"

 

马可的白梦被一个人的声音打断了。他被这声音震惊。他转过身，他的眼睛变大。他很惊讶看到马里奥在他的公寓。他说，“马里奥？你真么-”

 

“你又没有锁门啦, 傻瓜。”马里奥微笑着回答。

 

“但是 - ”马可说。

 

“我看到了比赛。不用紧的。有时事情就是不到你来决定的, 最重要的是你已经做到最好了。” 马里奥打断他的话。他走上前和马可拉至一个拥抱，紧紧的抱着他。他看着马可的眼睛，可看到马可仍然没有感觉很好。

 

“怎么了？” 马里奥问。

 

“没有。” 马可回答。

 

“来, 告诉我。”马里奥说。他可看得出他那好友还是很困扰。他用更密切的眼光看着马可，鼓励他的好友对他坦白。

 

马可闭上了眼睛，深吸了一口气。他的心跳不断的上升。他慢慢睁开眼睛看着马里奥，泪水在他的眼里形成了。他说，“我很想你。”

 

马里奥稍微抓住马可的手臂，认真的目光看着马可，确保他一切都还好。他回答，“我知道，马可，我明白，因为我也想你。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马可和马里奥成为兄弟是采用我另一个故事 Little Toy Soldier' (小玩具士兵) 的关系组成。这最初是 '小玩具士兵' 的续集，但我调整了一点。它在某种程度上成了半AU :D 马里奥和马可在这故事里是多特蒙德的球员。
> 
> 2016年3月25日是我在这网站的1周年 \○/ 我决定把这个礼物给我所有的读者来庆祝! :)
> 
> 如果你喜欢这遍文章，请给我一个赞。请给我一些评语，我会尽我所能的改善 :) 你也可以把它分享给你们的朋友。谢谢 :D
> 
> 我的tumblr 帐户：http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> Army - Ellie Goulding  
> When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus
> 
> This is initially a sequel to 'Little Toy Soldier' but I decided to tweak it a little. It somehow became a half AU :D Mario and Marco are both playing in Borussia Dortmund in this story. 
> 
> 25th March 2016 will be my 1st writing anniversary \○/ I decided to make this a gift to all my readers to celebrate it :)
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
